


Unexpected

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander learns to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4102) by DreamsofSpike. 



> Written for the First Line Meme.

Xander walked through the unlocked front door of Buffy’s house, thinking momentarily that that was a little odd. But as soon as he heard the banging and grunting from the kitchen, he realized a demon must have gotten in.

 _Considerate of it not to break the door down,_ he thought as he hurried to assist Buffy in fighting whatever it was.

He skidded to a halt in the doorway, mouth agape, as Spike pounded into the Slayer from behind, her knuckles white where she clutched the countertop, causing the contents of the cabinets to shake with every thrust.

“Merciful Zeus!”


End file.
